The Sculptor's Waltz
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to One of A Kind. A recent planned ball means more than a get-together for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. MxP and LxD. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Sculptor's Waltz

Chapter 1

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

It was a nice morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, but a very boring one at the castle. "Ohhhh." Peach groaned as she laid on her pink bed, "There's nothing to do. Everyone seems to be doing something but me." Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of her head, "If everyone is out there doing there own stuff, why don't I bring everyone here?" Peach pondered, "Hmm.. I can have a big event. Like a baseball game! No.. Already had that. How about a Striker... No, Daisy already had one one." Peach pondered for such a long time it would have made Toadistotle look like a quick idea man. "I know!" Peach exclaimed as she jumped up, "How about a ball! Yes! I'll invite everybody I know!" Immediately she ran to her rec room and pulled out an address book, opened it, and scanned it to her memory.

It was a slow day at Mario's house, the brothers were lying on the two couches and were watching the TV. "Oh Mario," Luigi groaned, "You know how much I don't like the Koopashians." Mario stared intently at him for a few seconds, "Well it's my house and my TV." Mario retorted, Luigi just sighed and saw the action on the television: "_Oh Kimmie, please don't leave, I haven't made breakfast!" a koopa woman said, "We'll sorry mom, but I'm going with Courtnis and Chris to the mall.". _ The program was interrupted by a rattling door, _Knock! Knock!_ "Mario, I thought you were going to fix that!" Luigi scolded, clearly being annoyed by the noise, "Well sorry!" Mario responded, then opened the door, it was Parakarry. "Hey Mario! Hey Luigi!" the paratroopa said, "Hey Parakarry." both brothers said in unison, "Here's a letter for both of you from Peach." Parakarry said handing the plumber two pink envelopes, "Well, that's all! See ya!" Parakarry dismissed himself, and the brothers waved him goodbye. "Why would Peach send us a letter?" Luigi asked Mario, "I don't know, little bro, but let's find out." Mario responded, opening the envelope, it read:

_Mario! You have formally been invited to the Mushroom Castle Ball this Saturday. The entire event will be held in the castle, and you can bring a partner! We hope to see you there!"_

"A ball? Now that's strange." Luigi asked, "Yea, but it sounds fun, come on Luigi, I'll ask Peach and you Daisy." Mario said pleadingly doing hand gestures, "Well..." Luigi responded while rubbing his head, "I guess." "Great, but we need to buy new suits, look." Mario said pulling his out of the wardrobe, it was all eaten by pidgits, "Yea, I remember that," Luigi said, "The magic rug ride with Peach, Yeah. Oh! I also have to buy me a new suit, mine was scorched by Mouser." So the brothers left Mario's house to Toad Town.

"Well that's everyone!"Peach exclaimed with joy, writing her last letter, "Now I'll just wait until the party. Oh but I have to buy a new dress." Peach said grumbling as she went to her wardrobe and took out a pink dress, "Darn pidgits.". "Princess" a voice behind the door said, "Come in." She replied, the door came open, revealing a yellow toadette, "I'm your tailor.", the toadette said. "How did you know I needed a new dress?" the Princess asked, "Oh, Toadsworth told me." the toadette responded. The tailor took her supplies out of a briefcase, "Princess, may you stand still?" she asked, and the Princesss stood up straight, being measured at all places. "Thank you, I'll be back with fabric samples." the toadette dismissed herself.

The plumbers were traveling through Toad Town looking for their new suits, and after 2 hours were about to give up their search. "Mamma-mia Mario! We've looked everywhere but nothing!"" Luigi groveled, "I know Luigi, but we can't give up, the ball is in three days!" Mario said reassuringly , immediately spotting a pair of suits "Look!" The brothers immediately dashed to the store, called Birdette's, and opened the doors. They were suddenly greeted by a yellow birdo, "Hello, and welcome to my store! My name is Birdette, can I help you?" she nicely greeted. "Yes, can we see those suits? Luigi said pointing at the suits, "Certainly!" the birdo responded, "Great!" Mario cheered as they went to the window display. "These two suits are made very fine imported fabric and they cost 300 coins each or 550 for both." the birdo told the plumbers, who were now discussing between themselves, "Ok!" the brothers said in unison, "Great!" the birdo said, grabbing the suits off the racks and taking them to the counter, "Now please pay with either coins or a coin-card (their equivalent of our credit card)." Mario reached for his wallet but was stopped by Luigi holding a coin card, he then slid the card between a card reader and the receipt came out. "Thank You! Please come again." the birdo dismissed them, handing their boxed suits. The brothers grabbed the boxes containing the suits and headed out the door, only to be face to face to the Wario Bros. "Hey Wal, look who it is, our pathetic cousins!" Wario said to his lanky counterpart, "Yeah, Pasta-lover and Green Wimp!" Waluigi teased. The brothers growled at their evil counter parts, but then just ignored them and left.

Princess Daisy was the sitting in her room with a nobokon tailor next to her, "Ow!" Daisy said in pain after being poked by a needle, "My apologies, your highness." the nobokon pardoned. The King was standing by the door, pressuring the poor tailor, "How splendid that my daughter is going to a ball!" the King exclaimed, "Now who are you going with?" Daisy rolled her eyes and responded, "Luigi possibly, father." the king was now staring coldly at the tailor after he poked his daughter again, "That man that took you to the restaurant? Well... alright, just because he saved you last time I trust him to protect you, you have my word." the King responded. Daisy jumped up in glee, sending the nobokon tumbling back, "And you." the king said pointing to the tailor, "Make her the best dress that is going to be in that ball. Understood?" The poor nobokon nodded in fear as sweat poured down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sculptor's Waltz

Chapter 2

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

All the people that were invited were getting ready for the ball, Mario and Luigi were shopping for clothes, as the Wario Bros. and Yoshi, the Princesses, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were having their suits tailored, along with Birdo. Then the most interesting part came, the ask outs. Mario and Luigi were sitting in Luigi's mansion, fixing on their suits too make sure they fit, even though the ball was two days away, "Hey Luigi! Look!" Mario said pointing at the colored fabric inside the suit, which was red, "Yea!" Luigi exclaimed, his being green. They were putting up their suits when Biff entered, "Hey guys, I fixed your karts, the oil was leaking but now their good to go!" the muscle-man said, "Thanks Biff!" the brothers exclaimed, then put up their suits and headed to the garage. They boarded their karts and headed to their respective princesses' castles. Mario was the first to arrive though, knocking on the castle doors, he was immediately met by Toadsworth, "Why hello Master Mario! What brings you here?" the old toad said, "I'm here to see Peach." Mario responded, when suddenly, Peach came down from the stairs, "Hey Mario!" she said. "Hi Peach! Um can I ask you a question?" Mario asked the pink clad princess, "Excuse me." Toadsworth said as he left, "Yes Mario?" the Princess responded. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Mario asked. The Princess made a surprised look, but she knew this was coming, "Oh Yes! Yes Mario!" she told the plumber and gave him a small peck on the nose, leaving him red. "Thank you, Goodbye Princess, see you at the ball." Mario said, "See ya Mario!" Peach responded. The red plumber jumped on his kart satisfied and rode away.

Luigi was almost there, he had to finish the last stretch of Birabuto's road to reach Daisy's castle. "Wow, this car sure has a roar, Biff must have tuned it up to were the engine is as strong as him!" Luigi joked, but to his dismay, a powerful engine leads to more Fungas (Fungi+Gas) consumption and the meter depleted to zero. The kart came to a halt, "Oh no! Out of fungas!" Luigi groveled as he kicked the kart. How was he ever going to reach the castle now? Suddenly, a snufit trader riding an ostro appeared over the hill. "Hey You!" Luigi shouted, pointing to the snufit, which came to him. "What do you have?" Luigi asked it, "Oh some artifacts and an ostro." the snufit said, holding up his bag and pointing at the ostro tied behind his. "How much for the ostro?" Luigi again asked, "800 coins." he responded. Luigi then checked his wallet, 400 coins, "Um, how about 400?" Luigi asked, "800 and that's it, he's an Easton, a very good pack ostro." the snufit said confidently. Then Luigi checked his trunk (which E. Gadd applied) and looked through it. There was a spare wheel, a jack, a rope, and Luigi's baseball bat. Immediately he picked up his bat, "How about this?" he asked as he showed the trader, "A Luigi baseball bat!" the snufit said excitedly, "Official too." Luigi added, the snufit then recognized Luigi. "Oh my! Luigi! Is it you! I'll gladly give you this ostro for that bat!" the snufit exclaimed. Luigi then handed him his bat, and the snufit the ostro, "Thank you Luigi! Hope we meet again!" the snufit dismissed himself. Luigi then got the rope, connected it to the sides of the ostro's saddle and then to the hinges in front of the kart. He then mounted the ostro and went his way.

He then arrived at the castle and knocked the door, a beezo guard came out, "Master Luigi! What brings you here!" the beezo exclaimed, "I'm here to see Daisy.", Luigi replied, the beezo then left and came back, "She'll be here momentarily." the beezo said. After a few minutes passed, a feminine figure descended down the stairs, it was Daisy, "Hi Luigi!" Daisy greeted, and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Daisy." Luigi said, suddenly, the King appeared a few feet behind Daisy, "Hello King" Luigi said frightened, the King just nodded. "Um.. Daisy I'd like to ask you something." Luigi said nervously because her dad the King was behind her, and he frightened him very much. He was a man of great stature, taller than Waluigi, and very authoritive, and he was now glaring at Luigi. "Yes Luigi?" Daisy responded, knowing what was next, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Luigi said. "Of course!" Daisy responded, giving him a hug. Luigi then saw the King smile, but Luigi didn't know if it was at him or at Daisy. "Hey Luigi? What happened to your kart?" Daisy asked, seeing the kart being towed by the ostro Luigi bought, "Oh, I ran out of fungas on the way here, so I met a trader and bought that ostro just to get here, for you." Luigi responded. Daisy was now blushing, "But how did you pay for it?" Daisy asked again, "Oh, I sold him my baseball bat." Luigi said sadly. _Oh, he really does care for me._ Daisy thought, knowing Luigi's bat was one of his prized possessions, and he sold it for her. "Thank you Luigi, goodbye." Daisy gave him a peck on the nose and left, leaving Luigi alone with the King. Luigi quickly turned around to leave but was stopped cold, the King was grabbing his shoulder. "I admire your determination and bravery." the King said, "Why thank you, your Highness." Luigi responded, "But this doesn't mean I still wont severely punish you for causing danger to my daughter." the King coldly responded, making Luigi gulp. The King just laughed and left, and Luigi mounted his new ostro and left to Mario's house.

"Wow, Luigi, what happened?" Mario asked seeing Luigi towing his kart behind him. "My kart ran out of fungas on the way so I... I'll tell you tomorrow." Luigi said, obviously very tired, "Ok bro. Go inside and sleep and I'll tie your new friend to the mailbox post." Mario said. "Thanks bro." Luigi responded and headed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sculptor's Waltz

Chapter 3

I Do Not Own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Today was the big day, it was time for the ball, which was at 8. The brothers spent their spare time practicing tennis in Luigi's tennis court, but they stopped at 6:30. They went in the mansion and each took a shower. They ate a small and quick dinner and headed to the dressing room, where Melody awaited them, with their freshly ironed clothes. The brothers first put on their undershirt and dress pants, then their dress shirts and their tuxedos, then put their respective vests. They put on their respective bow ties and their respective and iconic caps. They put on their respective colognes, for Mario, _Delfino Night, _and for Luigi, _Muda Breeze for Men_. They quickly brushed their teeth and headed out the mansion,"Hey guys! Wait!" the plumbers turned around to find a very fancy Melody and Biff, "Oh yeah Mario, I told Peach if they could come, and she said yes." Luigi said to the very confused Mario, "Oh no, I know that! It's just Biff in a suit!" Mario replied, bursting in laughter. "What's wrong?" Biff said very self consciously, "Nothing Biff, it's because I never seen you in a suit." Mario said reassuringly. "Hey Biff take my kart." Luigi said, "Oh no Luigi! I can't do that!" Biff retorted, "You know Biff, you can't keep a woman waiting." Luigi whispered as he handed the keys to Biff, who turned around and saw an impatient Melody. "Thanks." Biff whispered, and mounted the kart along with Melody, driving off. "You can come with me bro." Mario said pointing at the back seat, "Oh no Mario, I spent my baseball bat for a reason." Luigi retorted, heading to the side and getting his ostro. Luigi then mounted his ostro and left with Mario. "Ah... Kids, look at them go." E. Gadd said as he closed the door.

The three Princesses were at the castle getting ready for the ball. Peach was getting the finishing touches on her dress while Daisy was waiting for it to get there and Rosalina was trying hers on. Rosalina came out of the dressing room with hers on, a splendid turquoise dress with silver lining, while she was wearing star bit earrings. Peach's tailor finally finished, and she stepped out with a lavish pink dress with darker pink lining, and she was wearing ruby rose earrings. After a few more minutes of waiting, a beezo arrived with a package that read fragile, Daisy then got the package and went to the dressing room. She steeped out a few minutes later with a stunning yellow dress with orange lining and was wearing diamond daisy earrings. Each put on their respective high-heels and makeup, waiting to dazzle their partners.

Yoshi woke up at 7:30 pm after being awoke by his alarm. He first took a bath in the nearby stream and cleaned his mouth, and sprayed mint berry spray in his mouth also. He changed his shoes to a black fancier version of his brown ones, and put on a dress shirt, a tux, and his vest over that. He was about to go when a Montey Mole appeared to remind him about his bow tie and cologne. Yoshi then headed back and put his lime green bow tie and his home made cologne of bulb berry, red berry, and blimp berry fragrances. He now waved good bye to his animal friends as he headed to the warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Believe it or not, the Wario Bros. started dressing up about the same time as their good counter parts. Waluigi put on the same as Luigi, but only a dark purple bow tie and his iconic hat separating it. Wario also, but instead of Mario, he put on a lighter purple bow tie and his iconic cap. The Wario Bros. then brushed their teeth and put on cologne (lots of it for Wario) and headed their way. Waluigi on his kart and Wario in his purple car with Mona.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sculptor's Waltz

Chapter 4

I do not own the Mario franchise, Nintendo does.

The Mario Bros. and their two friends were the first to arrive, then greeted by Yoshi, then by the Kongs.

A couple of invited Mushroom Kingdom denizens were invited also, who greeted the famous Marios, the Wario Bros. soon arrived. The last to come was Ludwig and his orchestra, thankfully, Ludwig's love for music surpasses his hatred for Mario and his friends, so he gladly came, at a price of course. The guards than leaded the guests in the castle, which was very nicely decorated. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Melody, and Biff sat at a reserved table. Birdo still wasn't here yet, much to Yoshi's dismay, and Mario comforted him. Soon she arrived, in a pretty purple dress and sat next to Yoshi, who was awing at her. The food was then served to the guests, "Mamma-mia!" Mario cried, "There's no-a Pasta!", but luckily for Mario and Luigi, a nice plate of lasagna arrived especially for them. Before eating, much to Mario's dismay, special royalty was announced, such as Rotunda from Rotunda Land, Emperor Leonard Julius of the Linguine empire, and many others. After that they presented the Princesses, which caught the attention of Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. First Rosalina was announced, called the Princess of the Cosmos, the crowd applauded and Waluigi cheered. Next was Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland, the crowd too, applauded and Luigi stood in admiration. Finally it was Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, the applaud was deafening, as Mario too stood in awe. After that, it was time to eat, and the Princesses resided to their table with Mario and the gang. Mario and Luigi forgot about their hunger as they stared with admiration at their respective princesses. "Oh, Mario." Peach said, "Yeah Luigi." Daisy said, and they both giggled. Soon the Mario Bros. returned to their senses and started eating their pasta. Daisy then sniffed, "Luigi, is that cologne?" Daisy asked the green plumber, "Yes Daisy, it's imported, from your country." Luigi responded, blushing, Daisy just giggled. They were soon done eating and started conversing, "So Yoshi? How's it been pal?" Mario asked his friend, "Yoshi!" Yoshi responded, "Great!Me too!" Mario replied. "Luigi, did you remember space?" Rosalina asked, "Of course, it was so thrilling!" Luigi said. "May you introduce me to your friends?" Rosalina again asked Luigi, referring to Melody and Biff, "Oh, yeah, these are Melody Pianssima and Biff Atlas." Luigi responded, and the duo waved to the cosmic Princess. "So how's it been Pasta Lover?" Wario taunted to Mario, "Good, Fatso!" Mario retorted. "Why I'll show you Fatso!" Wario said standing up and rolling up his sleeve, only for both to be stopped by their partners. "Wario! Please, this is a ball!" Mona said to the yellow plumber, "Yea Mario, I expected better!" Peach scolded, "Sorry." the cousins mumbled in unison. "Birdo, Birdo?" Birdo asked Daisy, who understood birdoish very well, "Great Birdo! And you two?" Daisy replied, "Birdo!" Birdo responded. "So, Loser? How is it been?" Waluigi told Luigi, "Very fine Waluigi!" Luigi replied, and let out a sigh.

The final course of food was passed out, but this time, no pasta. "Hey Peach? What happened to the pasta?" Mario asked, "I'm sorry Mario, but it didn't seem fair to give you a different food choice than the others." Peach replied, "Ok." Mario said sadly. The Mario bros. now faced a simmered cheep-cheep

with a side of cucumber, "Hey Mario, after having these fish bite us a couple of times, this is our revenge!" Luigi said jokingly, in which everybody but Rosalina laughed, for she did not know what a cheep-cheep was. "Yeah Luigi, and remember those that actually ate us! And that Lakitu had to pull us out!" Mario said to Luigi, "Yea, we just have to eat those now!" Luigi said.

After the hearty meal and another conversation, Mario and the gang saw that the orchestra was taking a seat. "These performances were brought to you by Ludwig and the Koopa orchestra, remember, the first few performances are for listening only, we will announce when the dancing will begin." a toad spoke to the guests, and then retired. Ludwig brushed his hair with his hand, and tapped the podium three times, signaling to begin. The first song was the Super Mario Bros. theme song, and the Mario Bros. seemed to be very pleased with it. The melodious music was charming to the guests, but was soon over, and was replaced with the Underwater theme. This one was peacefully played, a perfect embodiment of the sea. Suddenly, Melody stood up and left, leaving a baffled gang. After a few more tunes the orchestra suddenly stopped, a toad came up, "A special song will be played by the Beauty of the Ivory Keys, Melody Pianissama!" Suddenly, Melody came up the stage, sat in front of the piano, and played a tune. It brought back memories for Biff, she used to play this song in her childhood, and used to play it to him every time she got better. After that performance, Melody resided and left the piano to the koopa who was playing it before. Another three songs came on before the orchestra took a break, the same toad came up, "These next performances are dancing ones, if you feel like dancing with a partner, please join anytime, Thank you." the toad resided, leaving way for Ludwig. Ludwig again tapped the podium three times and the orchestra began a beautiful melody. People started standing up and dancing, "Oh! I love the waltz! Come on Mario!" Peach told her partner, who was talking to Luigi, "I'm going Peach." Mario responded. "Daisy?" Luigi asked, "May I have this dance?" "Of course!" Daisy responded, and Luigi, along with Mario, Yoshi, and the other men, went to the dance floor with their respective partners.

The pairs danced the waltz beautifully, "Wow Luigi! How are you so good at the waltz?" Daisy asked, "Yea Mario? How?" Peach also asked, and the brothers looked at each other and nodded. "Well Daisy." Luigi said, "It's a family secret, but we'll tell you." Mario added, "You see our mama," Luigi continued, "Stars Spirits bless her soul." Mario again added, "Used to dance with us to teach us, and she used to tell us: (Flashback) _My children listen to me, listen to the wisdom of your-a mamma. The secret of the waltz is a special thing. The waltz is a sculpture waiting to be made, a sculpture waiting to be revealed. The dancers are the hammer and chisel, and as in the waltz, if one does not cooperate, the dance cannot be made, so the chisel alone cannot make the sculpture, but it needs its partner, the hammer to help it. The music is the man that makes the sculpture, that leads the hammer and chisel, that controls them. The dance floor is the work ground, where the sculpture is made. So see my children, the waltz is a very special thing, if you do it wrong, the sculpture will look like the slab from whence it came, but if you do it right, the sculpture, the waltz, will be a long lasting, priceless, masterpiece._" Daisy and Peach stood in awe at what Luigi said, and Mario was shedding a tear. "Yes," Mario said sniffling, "Mama also made us do one thing: (Flashback) _My children, now that I taught you the secret, Promise me that you will pass it on to your own children someday._" Mario finished, "Yes, and we plan to do that someday." Luigi, too sniffling, added.

The ball was soon over and everybody was leaving, Mario decided to stay here overnight, so Luigi and the gang left. "I'm so glad your father let you stay over at my house Daisy." Luigi said as they were going down the castles outside stairs, "Yea me too." Daisy replied, and with that, along with Biff and Melody, left to his mansion, and the others to their respective places.

When they arrived at the mansion, Biff and Melody went inside but Luigi and Daisy stayed outside, looking at the moon.

At the castle, Mario was with Peach in the balcony enjoying the night, "You know I would like too dance one last song Peach." Mario said to his love.

Over at Luigi's mansion, the couple were staring at the stars when Luigi turned on the radio in his kart to a classical music station. Which the ostro found very soothing by the way.

Mario brought a phonograph over to the balcony and put a record in it, and a classical melody came on.

"May I have this dance?" Both brothers, though in different places, said simultaneously. Their loved ones accepted and they danced to the song, which was coincidently the same. "I Love You Peach" Mario said, "Me too Mario." Peach finished. At the mansion, "You are so beautiful Daisy, I Love you." Luigi said, "I do to Luigi." Daisy ended.

With that, both couples kissed in the moonlight, and danced the waltz. But in this dance, they not only sculpted one amazing masterpiece, the waltz, but a second one, but this one was more special than the other, than the waltz, this one will last long, this one is priceless, this sculpture is called _love._

_FIN_


End file.
